1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium and, more particularly, to an image recording apparatus capable of improving the quality of a recorded image.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium while a recording head opposes the recording medium, a platen is arranged at the opposing position to guide the surface of the recording medium. A conveying path is formed to supply the recording medium toward the platen and separate the recording medium from the platen after recording. Conveying members such as rollers are disposed at the upstream and downstream positions of the conveying path with respect to the platen so as to hold the recording medium and to define the conveying path. At the same time, the conveying members are operated to bring the recording medium into tight contact with the platen.
As described above, the recording medium is guided along the conveying path prior to recording, and the leading end of the recording medium is held by the downstream conveying member with respect to the platen.
When the recording medium is set at the recording position, simple conveyance does not allow smooth holding of the leading end of the recording medium with the downstream conveying member, thus causing so-called paper jam. More specifically, the leading end of the recording medium which has passed the upstream conveying member is deviated from the conveying path due to warping of the recording medium itself and its weight and abuts against other members. Paper jam particularly occurs when a large recording medium such as an A2 or A1 sheet is used or a roll of paper is used as the recording medium.
In order to eliminate the above disadvantage, a proper member may be disposed near the platen during setting of the recording medium to smoothly guide the leading end of the recording medium. However, this member is preferably removed to a position so as not to interfere with the operation of the recording head during recording.